Igursus
In the middle of a war, Pandalf needed help to win, so he cast a spell on a mountain and split it in two: From the cold and snowy north face, Ouros was born. From the south face, this hot and mighty volcano called Igursus stood up and started walking. Role: Tank __TOC__ Overview Igursus has decent power for a tank and one of the most solid traits in the game; Mountain! He's like an unbreakable wall for his team, because with just one skill, he can receive all single-target attacks and reflect the damage back to his enemies! Igursus can also gain Shields to increase his survivability as well as apply Burn and Quicksand to his enemies. Overall, he's a pretty solid Fire monster and a great contestant in the Evil Legions. Pros: *Great life *Decent power for a tank *Impressive moves *Great trait and damage output *Low cooldowns Cons: *Horrible speed *Only inflicts Burn and Quicksands *Best skills have high cooldowns Recommended Moveset Mountain Igniter *Teide / Pacaya / Irazu (70 Fire dmg, 28s, 2 CD) / (AoE 45 Fire dmg + Burn, 37s, 2 CD) / (55 Fire dmg + Burn, 31s, 0 CD) *Etna (65 Special dmg + Quicksand, 31s, 1 CD) *Krakatoa (60 Fire dmg + 50% Shield, 30s, 3 CD) *Vesuvius (Self Taunt + Skill Mirror, 28s, 3 CD) All about the damage! Start with Krakatoa to give yourself 50% Shield. After that, use Vesuvius to receive all single-target attacks and reflect every move back at the enemy. Etna can be used to do a lot of damage and apply Quicksand to one enemy. Teide will be better when fighting Timerion because it will be used right after Etna when his cooldowns are activated. Pacaya is good when you want to attack and Burn all enemies, but does less damage while Irazu does more damage and Burns one enemy. Recommended Runes: 1 Strength, 2 Team Speed; 1 Life, 2 Team Speed Counters *Like other monsters with the Mountain trait, Igursus is still vulnerable to Possession. Monsters with access to Possession such as Enypiast, Hackster, and Countess Flawless can make Igursus deal damage and apply Torture effects to his allies. *Monsters with access to Nanovirus or Positive Effects Blocked can remove and block Igursus' Shields and Taunt + Skill Mirror. Good Nanovirus users include Makugan, Patient Cyber, and Volthar. Monsters with access to Positive Effects Blocked include Qinling, Zeighar, and Warmaster Sherezar. *Being a Fire monster, Igursus is weak against solid Water attackers such as Hookuai, Stake, Thetys' Pet, IMigbo, and Gorg. *Monsters with Torture Immunity can easily counter Igursus since he only inflicts Torture effects to his enemies, meaning he’ll only be able to deal pure damage. Good Torture Immunity monsters include Warmaster Babari and Olnir. *Draining all of Igursus' stamina is good, so monsters like Wangzhou, Nabuline, and Volthar can prevent him from using his attacks. Category:Fire monsters Category:Burn Users Category:Skill Mirror Users Category:Taunt Users Category:Tank Category:Shield Casters Category:Cause Quicksand Category:Mountain Category:Evil Legions book Category:Families book Category:Underworld book